


Heat Wave

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [53]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement, Summer, Sussex, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: It's hot and Watson longs for relief.
Series: Spencer Stories [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/50850
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> For JWP 04: Hot July brings cooling showers, apricots and gillyflowers: Use two or more of the following in your work today: July, cooling showers, apricots, gillyflowers (which include carnations, stock, and wallflowers).  
> Poem is by Sara Coleridge.

June had been unusually warm, and in July the weather turned scorching. The sun blazed from a cloudless sky, the flowers withered, and the grass seemed to wilt. Even the bees were unusually lethargic. Spencer stretched out on the coolest patch of floor he could find, and Holmes and I frequently ventured to the shore. Even there, there was no breeze, but at least the water was refreshing.

I yearned for a turn in the weather, for cooling showers, but the air remained utterly still for days on end.

Then one afternoon a wind picked up and the sky began to cloud over. I hoped we would soon have a reprieve, but the wind was hot and the clouds merely piled up, dark and foreboding.

For hours, I waited for something to happen, sitting on the porch with a watchful Spencer.

When the rain finally fell it, too, was warm.


End file.
